


One Hell of a Ride

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Jesse is totally Mexican, M/M, Modern AU, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is Jesse's doctor and really wants to know why Jesse is in his emergency room so often. Jesse's a bull rider and totally willing to flirt with Hanzo and tease him until he figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The AU no one asked for.
> 
> As always, prompts are totally welcome.

Jesse took a deep breath and rubbed the palms of his one human hand on his black chaps. It always started sweating just before it started. He wrapped the roped around his metal hand, bunching it tightly before taking another breath and holding his other arm in an L shape.

“Let ‘im go.” He growled. The gate was opened and the bull flew out of the pen. Jesse rocketed forward as the bull kicked, then backwards in the next nanosecond. It was wild. It was always wild. Jesse wanted to smirk, to laugh, to taunt the bull. But it would be a waste of his time and he knew it. He just held on for dear life and tried to ride out the movements to the best of his abilities.

After many years Jesse had learned how to count to eight seconds. Most people couldn’t. They would speed up or slow down but they never got it right. Jesse could, however, and that’s how he was already preparing to jump when the buzzer went off.

Jesse’s legs crumpled when he hit the ground and he rolled to get away from the flailing hooves and swinging horns of the bull. He sprang to his feet and began booking it for the metal rails so he could jump into safety.

“Jesse!” Was all he heard. He turned his head to see what was going on and saw the bull charging. He jumped out of the way and avoided the charge but the bull shoved him into the rail with all of its weight when it turned.

Jesse’s head slammed into one of the rails and the world went dark.

~~~~~

“Mr. McCree if I were a lesser man I would say you came in just to see me.” Doctor Shimada said with a sigh as he closed the door behind him. “You were in my emergency room just last week.”

“Reckon I was, reckon I just like looki’ at yer perdy face.” Jesse replied with a grin. The man looked good, Shimada had to admit, in his dirt-stained jeans and deep red flannel shirt.

“Yes, and what exactly were you doing this time, Mr. McCree?” Doctor Shimada asked dryly. The man had never given him a straight answer before, and when pushed would give even more ridiculous stories.

“Well ya see, I was down at that there roller rink, ya know it? Anyways, I seem to ‘ave fallen an’ hit my head.” Jesse said with a grin and a shrug. 

“You fell…while rollerblading.” Doctor Shimada said.

“Fell right on my perdy ass.” Jesse affirmed.

“Mr. McCree will you ever give me a real answer?” Doctor Shimada asked as he set down his clipboard and examined Jesse’s face carefully.

“I reckon I would if ya went out on a date with me.” Jesse said with a grin.

“That would be unprofessional. Your split lip from last week’s library incident is healing, and the bruise is fading.” He reached up to gently probe Jesse’s temple, searching for the impact site.

“Aw, darlin’ ya knew I couldn’t stay beat up fer long. I wanna be all perdy like fer ya.”

“You flatter me, Mr. McCree.” 

“I’m just bein’ honest sweethe- ow!” Jesse paused, flinching away from the doctor’s hand.

“I have seen you come in this very room bleeding and laughing at the same time but you cannot handle me touching a mild bump?”

“Well I wasn’t right expectin’ ya to go messin’ with it.” Jesse grumbled. Then he perked up again. “Let me take ya on a date, Doc. I got a couple o’ backstage passes fer a rodeo this weekend an’ I’d be mighty glad ta have ya along.” 

“Perhaps.” The doctor said, making a face that very clearly said he was NOT going.

“Ah, Doc. Don’t go woundin’ me like that. If ya come, I reckon I’d tell ya what I been doin’ ta get in here.”

“I will think about it.” Shimada conceded. It would be interesting to find out what exactly this man did to come in so often. “Take Tylenol and drink water.” Shimada advised as he stepped back out into the hall. Then he looked over his shoulder and gave Jesse a dry look.

“And perhaps stay away from roller rinks.”

“Will do, Doc. Remember, this Saturday is the rodeo. It starts at eight in the mornin’. Just tell ‘em yer name and that yer with me an’ whoever’s up front’ll take ya where ya need ta be.” Jesse said with a grin as he tucked his thumbs into his belt loops.

Shimada gave him a simple raised eyebrow before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~

True to his word, Jesse didn’t step foot in even one roller rink over the next two days. Bull pens were another story, however. He had a rodeo coming up, after all, and someone to potentially impress.

“Mamá, estoy en casa. (I’m home.)” Jesse called in Spanish as he stepped inside.

“Ah, venir y comer algo. (Come eat something.)” His Mamá shouted from the kitchen. “How was work?” She asked, continuing in Spanish. While Jesse and his sisters were all comfortable with English, she spoke it very brokenly and often skipped using it all together.

“It was good. My head hurts less.” Jesse told her honestly as he sat at the table. The twins were already there and tucking into carnitas and Spanish rice with corn. Mamá handed Jesse a plate laden with food and he kissed her cheek.

“One day you will be hurt very badly, Jesse.” She chided. “This doctor of yours must see you more than any other patient.”

“Well I invited him to come see the rodeo this weekend, so if anything happens he will be there. He knows my body better than the rodeo doctors, anyway.” Jesse said in an attempt to calm her. When Mamá got angry the whole street knew it. He may have skirted around the fact that Shimada might not come, but Mamá didn’t need to know that.

“How is school?” He asked the twins, still in Spanish.

“I have a professor that is up my ass about everything.” Rosie said with a frown. “I swear, this Professor Winston guy totally ruined biology for me. Such a jackass.”

“Watch your mouth.” Mamá chided. Even though her children were all grown they were still her children.

“Yea,” Jesse said with a grin. “, watch your mouth.” Rosie flipped him off when Mamá turned to pass Alejandra the rice bowl and Jesse laughed a full, deep belly laugh.

“I will see you tomorrow when I am riding, yes?” Jesse asked after a minute of silence as they all ate.

“Of course.” Alejandra snorted. “If I am not there no one will keep Mamá from jumping in when you fall. Rosie would watch and laugh.”

“I will go to watch and laugh.” Rosie added with a nod.

“Girls, respect your brother.” Mamá said before turning back to her oldest child. “Jesse, you do your best and make your Papá proud.” Jesse nodded and patted his mother’s cheek.

“Ai.” Jesse said with a grin. “When have I not made Papá proud?”

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. Stories were exchanged and many jokes were made, mostly at Jesse’s expense. Then Jesse helped wash up and immediately went to bed. He had to get up early the next morning and it never paid to be tired in his line of work.

~~~~~

“Jesse!” Someone shouted. The cowboy turned and raised a hand to the young man that came running up. He was by the edge of the arena watching some of the lasso competitors warm up. He’d never had the talent himself and it was always fun watching others do it.

“What’s goin’ on, amigo?” He asked.

“It’s time for you to pick a bull.” The young man said. “You’d better hurry. Some of the bull riders have already taken the good ones.”

“A’ight. Thank ya fer tellin’ me.” Jesse said with a tip of his hat. After another glance at the horses trotting across the dirt and kicking up dust he turned and walked away, off to the bull pens.

Jesse felt good. He felt confident. He had black coffee running through him and the familiar weight of his serape around his shoulders. His chaps were already on, his boots jangled with spurs that he’d have to take off before the event, and he felt calm. If he ever didn’t feel calm before a ride he didn’t take it. Simple as that. He’d seen too many good men make mistakes because they weren’t a hundred percent to make the same mistake.

“Name?” The official standing in the bull holding area asked without looking up.

“Jesse McCree.”

“Ah, Jesse. Do you know what bull you want or do you need to walk through them?” She asked, finally looking at him. The bull you rode was a big deal. Half of the score you received was based on how many times the bull change directions, how high it jumped, how often it bucked. An easy bull could ruin your score , but one too hard could kill you.

“Nah, I know who I want. I’ll take…” The name of the last bull that threw him was on the tip of his tongue. It would be a risk because of how hard it was. It was a bull notorious for bucking and then whipping its head up, cracking people in the face. Jesse would sure hate to look a fool if Shimada showed.

“Ah, gimme Daisy Cutter.” It was a bull ranked just beneath the one he wanted, so it would be a bit easier but not enough to impact his score. She gave him an odd look but wrote down the name next to his.

“Alright. If you go past this round your bull will be random so this is the only one you need to pick.”

“Great. I’ll see ya out there.” Jesse said, tipping his hat before turning to leave.

“You better win! I’ve got money on you!” The woman called with a laugh.

“Well I’d sure hate ta disappoint.” He replied with a chuckle. “Ya’ll owe me a round with that money I win ya.”

“Win first and then we’ll talk about it.” She replied. Jesse stuck his thumbs in his belt and kicked the dirt lightly as he walked away, back to watch the horses.

~~~~~

Hanzo wasn’t going to go. That’s what he told himself for two days. He wasn’t going to go. Then he found himself at the entrance of the fairgrounds at eight o’clock sharp dressed in a casual set of slacks and a crisp blue button up with the sleeves rolled past the elbows. It was much better than what he saw some of the other people wearing.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada. I was told to meet Jesse McCree here.” Hanzo told the woman at the ticket booth when it was his turn. She grinned at him instantly and beckoned over another woman from the back.

“Sure thang, doll face. Lisa’ll take ya back ta yer section.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. He’d assumed that the seating was just as disorganized as the sport itself. 

“Come on, ya’ll.” The new woman, Lisa, said as she gestured for him to follow her. “Ya must be real special ta get back here.” She said, tightening the knot just beneath her breasts that held together her flimsy top.

“And why is that?” Hanzo asked politely, easily ignoring her motion. He really wished she would just stop talking.

“Well normally ya just pick a spot and park yer tush, but this here section is fer the families of big-shots and the real fancy types that buy them VIP passes.” She told him, bouncing slightly in her excitement. Hanzo made a low humming sound that he intended to be polite. She wove through the sweaty, loud crown with ease and eventually stopped in front of a roped off section of bleacher, holding up one section of the rope for him to duck under.

“Here ya go, doll. The concessions are that’a way and if ya need anything just holler fer me.” She told him with a wink.

“Understood.” Hanzo replied dryly. She grinned and bounded away, probably off to annoy someone else, Hanzo thought to himself.

The section of bleachers that he had been left in was already mostly filled. He found a section that was clear near the fron and sat after wiping off the dust that had accumulated on the metal. 

Thinking about what Lisa had said, Hanzo tried to put together a background for McCree. He’d bought VIP passes for the rodeo, indicating that he had a lot of money. Perhaps he was richer than he appeared and was injured so often in recreational activities. Hanzo resisted a smirk. Perhaps he was an adrenalin junky who was very bad at getting his fix.

“Excuse me, is someone sitting here?” A young woman asked him.

“No.” He replied, moving his legs slightly more out of the way so she, someone that appeared to be her twin, and an older woman that could only be their mother scooted past him to sit down.

“Who are you related to?” The young woman asked him as she sat next to him. He noticed that she had the same strange accent the McCree had. A blend of Mexican heritage and Southern drawl that somehow sounded good. The young woman, however, controlled her drawl far more than McCree did.

“No one. I am here with a...friend.”

“First time? You look a bit stiff.”

“Yes.” He replied. He hoped that his curt sentence would ward off further attempts at conversation but he had no such luck. The twin leaned forward and spoke from across their mother.

“We come here all the time. Our dumb brother is one of the bull riders, so we see all of his stuff here. He travels, though, so we can’t see everything.”

“I see. I think it is very foolish to do something like this. I have seen people killed doing less than this.” Hanzo said scornfully.

“Oh, are you a medic, then?” The first asked.

“I am a doctor at a hospital nearby.” Hanzo told her.

“Well I might be comin’ in to work with you soon. I’m a medical student at the university up the road.” The second twin said, holding her hand out to shake with him. “My name is Alejandra and her name is Rosie, nice to meet you.”

“Shimada.” He replied, taking her hand and pleased to find that she had a firm, confident grip. “What do you want to specialize in?”

“Trauma surgery. What do you specialize in?”

“I am just a general doctor, but I am trained for EMT work as well.” Hanzo told her. He found that he liked Alejandra.

“You two are so proper.” Rosie said with an eye roll. “Doctors are a dime a dozen, engineers are where it’s at.” Their mother said something in Spanish and they both responded at the same time, their words tripping over one another. Hanzo resisted a smile as he looked out into the arena. Some sort of clown was out announcing the coming events. Perhaps this would not be so bad after all.

~~~~~

Jesse waited by the rails for the guy before him to rocket out of the pen. His eyes were glued to the bull as the man tried to ride it, tried to hold on and keep his head.

He fell three seconds in.

There was a sweeping round of ‘oooh!’ from the crowd and Jesse forced himself to shut it out as he dropped down on top of Daisy Cutter. He bucked instantly, slamming Jesse’s leg against the rails, but the cowboy didn’t so much as flinch. The bull and other cowboy were cleared from the arena and Jesse took a deep breath. 

A hand was wiped against black chaps. Another deep breath was taken. A heartbeat of silence. Jesse’s name announced. He gave the nod to open the pen and the world slowed.

Jesse knew in his head that his breathing and heartrate picked up, but in that moment it seemed to slow down. He could see people out of the corner of his eye jumping and cheering but he heard nothing other than the gentle ~thump~ ~thump~ ~thump~ of his heart. He felt the breaths the beast beneath him took just as he felt his own.

One.

It bucked right out of the gate and suddenly Jesse felt weightless.

Two.

A shuddering breath beneath him, a jackhammer heart beat in his chest. Weight came back to him and suddenly he was being pulled to the ground.

Three.

The bull spun to the left and Jesse threw his weight into the turn to avoid being flung off.

Four.

Jesse’s center of gravity shifted with the next turn and his eyes narrowed for a moment as he felt himself begin to slip.

~~~~~

Hanzo was actually starting to get annoyed when Jesse didn’t show up by the time the second event, the barrel racing, came around. If it wasn’t for the constant conversation with Rosie and Alejandra he would have left. 

“Mamá asked if you were hungry. She is going to buy churros before my brother comes out.” Rosie said, tapping Hanzo on the shoulder.

“No, thank you.” Hanzo said respectfully. Rosie gave him an amused smile before turning to her mother and repeating the words in rapid Spanish. The older woman smiled lovingly before standing and shuffling her way out of the bleachers in the general direction Hanzo had been told the concessions were.

“So where’s your friend?” Alejandra asked Hanzo. He felt his eye begin to twitch in annoyance. 

“Yet to arrive, it seems.” He murmured, concealing his irritation with a cold tone.

“That’s a shame. The bull riding is just about to start.” Rosie informed Hanzo. “I think hermano (brother) is the second up, but I don’t remember.” She said, slipping between languages easily.

“Yea, he said something like that.” Alejandra confirmed with a nod.

Hanzo debated getting up and leaving but their Mamá came back just then, passing around churros to everyone, including Hanzo. When he gave her a questioning look she just grinned and gestured for him to try it. Skeptically, he bit into the very end and reluctantly mumbled that it was good, much to the excitement of the twins.

“Hanzo.” Alejandra said, leaning forward conspiratorially. 

“Yes?” He asked. He was a bit wary of the mischievous look in her eyes but couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Are you gay? Because my brother is very gay, very cute, and very single. I think you two would get along.” Hanzo smirked and tilted his head slightly. His response was cut off by the announcer’s loud, booming voice.

“And now, the main event, the bull riding!” There was a huge cheer from the crowd, Alejandra and Rosie screaming their excitement loudly. After a moment their mother joined in with the shout and the announcer had to wait until the crowd calmed enough for him to speak again.

“First up is Johnny Lopez, our resident rookie, riding Wind Catcher.” Hanzo unconsciously leaned forward in his seat, caught up in the excitement around him.

Poor guy barely lasted three seconds. Hanzo let out a sympathetic hiss from between his teeth and watched as the man sprinted out of the arena. The bull was corralled and Hanzo could see another man preparing himself in the bull pen. Hanzo snorted scornfully. He had no idea why people would actually want to do this.

“Too bad, Johnny! Let’s see if our next contestant has any more luck. Jesse McCree, last year’s winner, riding Daisy Cutter!” Hanzo’s head snapped up to glare at the man. ~Jesse was a goddamn bull rider?~ Hanzo growled to himself.

“Ah! It’s our brother!” Rosie shouted excitedly, pushing on her mother’s shoulder. Hanzo turned to stare at her in turn. Jesse was her brother? 

A horn sounded, the bull was released, and Hanzo’s heart was suddenly in his throat. The first few seconds were incredibly fast. Jesse’s left arm was in a perfect L and he seemed to handle the animal incredibly well. Until about halfway through when he shifted and was obviously going to fall. Alejandra gasped, Rosie cursed, and Jesse hauled himself back onto the bull with the power of his legs alone. Hanzo let out a shaky breath and watched as Jesse rode the bull for the remaining few seconds. The buzzer went off again and Jesse jumped from the bull and immediately ran to the nearest fence. The bull turned to charge him and another man waved his arms, distracting the bull long enough for Jesse to get out. 

“And that’s a complete ride! His score is… 82!” The three beside him were screaming again, the twins were clutching their mother and practically jumping out of their skin.

“Oh my god he did it!” Rosie shouted. 

“The bull was total crap, though. I wonder why he didn’t go for Duke. Bastard threw him last time he rode.” Alejandra commented.

“Yea, I wonder what that’s all about.” Rosie said, suddenly sober and frowning. “Some hijo de puta (son of a bitch) probably took the bull he wanted. Probably fucked his score.”

“Rosie.” Their Mamá snapped chidingly. She didn’t sound too upset about the obvious curse and said it more as a reflex.

The rodeo moved on to the next contestant and the girls squealed happily when a shadow fell over Hanzo’s face. He looked up and saw Jesse’s grinning face.

“Hey there, darlin’. See ya decided ta come after all.” Jesse said happily. Rosie gaped at Hanzo.

“You didn’t tell us you were here for our brother!”

“I did not realize he was your brother.” Hanzo told her honestly.

“And now ya know.” Jesse tipped his head quizzically and gave a small smile. “I see they talked you into a churro.” Hanzo chuckled and shrugged.

“It is admittedly good.”

“Good, what’d ya think of my ride?”

“Let us just say that I now know why I see you so often.” Hanzo said with a genuine laugh.

He supposed that he wasn’t so wrong about his presumption earlier. But Jesse was more of an adrenaline junky that was very /good/ at getting his fix.


End file.
